Showtime
Showtime is an unusual Darkky, being an amalgam of all the original "main" Darkkys, but is no longer canon. Personality Showtime is a very egotistical, bizzare Darkky. He has a strong desire to cause havoc and mayhem. He is rather snarky and sarcastic, as well as sly and deceitful. Showtime is also rather leaderly, though, as he pulled off an entire party on his own. Appearance Showtime is a patchwork amalgam of all the former "main" Darkkys. He has the standard 'Darkky' stitches aside from the belly stitching, but has no actual parts from Darkky, and only consists of colors and markings from the other Darkkys. He is quite complicated, and consists of the following. Biography Showtime is one of the many Darkkys, who arrives during the beginning of Audience. He is nearly all of the Darkkys combined, and is the supposed main antagonist of the show. In Litho's dream he is shown with a shock collar on. Why exactly is unknown. Showtime lives in a coal mine located in a snowy mountain, in which he sometimes 'hoards' people there. In the first episode, he is the main suspect to the events that consisted of the characters Mingu and Writer's homes being destroyed. He brainwashes everybody except Litho and Toonny. After he realizes he cannot brainwash Litho due to his curse, he leads the rest into going to his parade, which ends with him leading the brainwashed Writer, Mingu, and X into jumping off a cliff as a finale. In an attempt to stop Showtime, Toonny knocks him out by dropping a piano on him. Toonny takes him back to his coal mine hideout, and Showtime later proposes a contract with Toonny, saying that he would give him an actual voice. Trivia *Several features were removed from Showtime's original design to make him much simpler for animation. *He was voiced by ChaoticCanineCulture. *He apparently has the ability of hypnotism, but can't hypnotize other Darkkies. *'Showtime' was said to be born from a nightmare, which makes sense as he is known as the being of all things bad. *He was often mistaken as a female when LupisVulpes created him. *His voice seems glitchy, probably due to being nearly every Darkky in the pilot. *In the pilot his eyes changed in different patterns. *In old art he had Solo's hat, Oxy's cape, Lie's heart patch, Truffula's scarf, Sugar Rush's gummy fish, and Zombie's worm. Gallery Darkky4 by lupisvulpes-d7x9kmr.png|Showtime's current design Show time by lupisvulpes-d69wkua.png|Showtime's old design Showtime-AudienceIntro.png|Showtime in the Audience intro. Ezgif.com-gif-maker.gif SHowtimes and toonny old design.png|Showtime's mid design, where he still had the ear rings, worm, and broken paw showtime is the cutest.PNG Showtime.PNG 1710.gif lupis gif2.gif tumblr_mu0soqqeuN1siz4qdo2_1280.png Showtime.gif|Showtime with a shock collar on in Litho's dream showtime and litho.gif|Showtime and Litho tumblr_mzqf7t1vQQ1siz4qdo1_1280.png tumblr_n58j0mXn211siz4qdo1_1280.png 3bef4a3696d54cc63b1b1ff65e2777d9.jpg Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 13.53.43.png|poor showtime Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 13.53.32.png|mmmm ;^))) Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 13.53.16.png|sum girl time 10046957 LN7pmhn05GpBRzl.gif 2231323_OaNJJcT4aggSUOM.gif Headshot commission for rye whiskey by lupisvuipes dd0y644-pre.png 2194637_7GmCJtrai9DbzGV.gif lip_sync_video_commission_for_tytonoctis_timefixer_by_lupisvuipes_ddc5onx-pre.jpg 2231311_7PeZAZYxIkXuGyi.gif 3519040_gY5DAmN96qOEHVj.gif 12936391 9ORNfy8ErhbAJd7.png 10925328_LKPcJO6A02Bmf4w.png 3522286_EXYX7WOPe6LZSkD.png 10817484_24ep4okKPidbL4F.png|Live stream screen 2545581_L4Mij5HDuEfNGbS.png ddkvrbe-530c6fc8-2a31-46ae-8011-0366c428a5bd.gif ddl5i8o-130c2b6a-7681-48c0-9c2d-d44eac506ac0.png|Showtime holding a Litho puppet 2231306_H0Jb5tDqfwPXyoJ.gif 3522642_VHz13HQWT4FSh8j.png 3522291_nnplJ0Fs6KMPeiC.gif 6582536_QPoAOcOUhtNuqZb.png|Puffer fish Screen Shot 2016-11-21 at 5.59.45 PM.png 10806611_tTfynhNC6j4deWc.gif 10806740_KucnZfg7DUPv4h1.gif 10806777_moq3GcSjjdunhGi.gif 10806849_IUyImPbKsxNfjJh.gif 10836507_JOtxYVaQ8qHuiHp.png 10849905_qXK9dDVOYkD0SVm.jpg 10849930_ZCmskWt9rSzPnRR.jpg 10849945_lf6OLVUr4XsSfJV.jpg|It's paprika! 10849961_Zppt28x6kYspIXA.jpg 10850467_hn2ZFZLSnVnmiaB.jpg 10850455_2lDLpgDtYq30JQj.jpg|The future is on sale! 10850441_AnjBq21g9lhDSk0.jpg 10820314_fxInOUiYZ197qRI.png 10822192_OZs4a38KInJ4xZ7.png 10820415_trvmWrbjhIpdcHf.png 10820463_SHbNqCsQfQvVFWb.png 10820496_5hJ6Cs2kLrrBZsX.png 10820606_Ry7DOAXgao7hzfJ.png 9556851_RQsWBHj9ZJsH62L.jpg 11805435 9VmE7YJivUNJy6n.png 13279473 h4nKfVYpHJw1eCa.png 11038846_ScdJpKycycN8anA.png|Collaboration pic 3522312_Yub9voJimDllEqe.png 10820397_TvfGtoND7J6hrQK.png 3522310_5mCEOGYdXFJXLcg.png|Failed attempt to hypnotize 10820271_moXIY9mTwYUBPzb.png 10820362_PsGY0Sd03ZQT2CJ.png 10820304_A6bZFq5o5YVsPiR.png 10925642_SfXfv2Nvc8sqffU.png 1556213134533.png FB_IMG_1556208247850.jpg Category:Audience Category:Characters Category:Darkky Category:Male Category:Winged Canine Category:Antagonist Category:Reality Warper Category:Imaginary Mind